Death
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Booth finds out that Pops has passed away. Brennan helps him through this difficult time.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **This one is about how Booth and Brennan deal with Pops' death. This is a sad story.**

* * *

 _D- Death_

Brennan unlocked the door and dragged the grocery bags inside the house. She was struggling hard with the fifteen bags of food for her family. Christine was at her fathers house and Booth wasn't answering his phone. She knew he was home because his SUV was in the drive way. She shut the door,

"Booth? Where are you?" She yelled throughout the house. She put the bags on the counter and walked around the house looking for him. She looked into their bedroom and saw the lights off. She walked in,

"Booth? Christine is with my father so I was thinking we can have a romantic night together before-" she turned on the lights and she stopped when she saw him laying in bed unresponsive.

"Booth?" She called out softly. He laid on his side with his back towards her. She moved to the side of the bed that he was facing. She saw him laying in todays suit still wearing his shoes with tear tracks running down his face. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her husband; she sat down on the bed next to him,

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Just then he bursts into tears. She pulled him into her embrace and held him as he cried, soothing him. He sobbed into her chest as she rubbed his back and comforted him. After sometime he relaxed in her embrace. She continued to comfort him. When she saw that he had calmed down she asked once more

"Booth, what happened? Why are you so upset?" He sighed and spoke,

"I got a call today at work. It was the assisted living facility that pops lives at... Bones, he passed away this morning." Fresh tears began forming in his eyes. She gasped and held him tighter.

"Oh my god Booth. I'm so sorry." She said with her voice cracking. He nodded into her chest and began to cry again. Brennan comforted her husband while she cried softly. She needed to be strong for him. He calmed down a bit and looked up at her. She wiped the tears from his eyes,

"Booth, I'm sorry about Hank. I'm going to call my father and have him keep Christine tonight. We will relax tonight and then figure everything out tomorrow. Okay?" She asked. He nodded. She got up and walked into the kitchen and called Max. She came back a few moments later with a bottle of water for him. She made him sit up and drink the water. She sat across from him on the bed. He downed the bottle and laid his head back with his eyes closed against the headboard. He shook his head in disbelief,

"What am I going to do Bones? I can't believe he's gone! I just spoke to him last night. I was... I was going to visit him on Friday. I was going to bring Christine and video chat with Parker so they can talk! I don't know what I'm going to do without him." He said. Fresh tears forming in his eyes. Brennan moved towards him, wiped the tears away and spoke,

"It's going to be okay Booth. We will get through this together. I promise. Everything will be okay." She placed her hand on his cheek. He nodded against her hand. She kissed him on the forehead and said she was going to order food. Brennan went into the kitchen and ordered pizza for the both of them. When she went back into their room she found Booth sitting against the headboard with a photo album on his lap. He was flipping through the yellow worn pages of the book; all pictures from his childhood resided in that old photo album. Brennan sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He laid his head on her shoulder and cried as they flipped through the album. She rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder and comforted him. When the photo album was over he sighed and spoke,

"Bones, I can't believe he's gone. It feels like a horrible nightmare. A horrible nightmare that I can't wake up from." She stroked his hair and spoke,

"I know Booth. It's going to be okay." He nodded into her shoulder. After the pizza arrived and it was barely eaten they laid in bed; his head laying on her chest with her rubbing his back and soothing him. Just then he looked up at her,

"Oh my god Bones. I have to plan everything. I don't know if I can handle that!" He said visibly trembling. She laid his head back on her chest and rubbed his back as she spoke,

"Shhhh Booth. It's okay. I will help you and be by your side the whole way. Tonight though, we will lay here and try to relax and calm down. Tomorrow we will make arraignments. Right now Booth, we will stay here. I promise you will not be alone for any of this. I promise everything is going to be okay." He nodded into her chest and held on to her tighter. The partners turned husband and wife laid in their bed, both wondering how these next few days will go. Brennan was right; tonight was the night to take a step back and breathe.

* * *

 **R.I.P Ralph Waite 1928-2014**


End file.
